Playtime
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Respect
1. Chapter 1

**Playtime **

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

** . ?no=600012324**

Riruka threw open the door to the X-Cution apartment room. "I'm here!" she announced to all within the room. Of course, it was only Yukio, Jackie, and Giriko. Jackie glanced over at the younger girl, and then went back to reading her magazine article. Standing on custom, Giriko greeted Riruka respectfully and held out a cup of black tea.

"Riruka-san, may I offer you a cup of tea? The brew has just finished," he said.

For the moment, Riruka ignored him. Angrily, she looked around at the others. "Where's Ginjou? Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

Giriko set aside the cup of tea, and went to tend to other dishes. "Ginjou-san has gone to seek out Ichigo-san. He believes that Ichigo-san needs a little more incentive to join us."

Haughtily, Riruka scoffed and swiftly combed her fingers through one of her purple ponytails. "How do we even know that Ichigo guy is worth all of this trouble? Ginjou should've just left it to me. I could tell if Ichigo was special or not right off the bat! And if I decided that he was worth it, I'd win him over in a snap."

Yukio finally turned away from his game to stare at her. He blinked dismally, and then turned back to his videogame. "Riruka's here," he told Giriko and Jackie as though they hadn't already noticed; maybe he just wanted to annoy her, in which case, task accomplished.

Now in a huff, the purple-haired girl stormed over to the couch. Jackie – lying full across it – dropped her magazine slightly so that she could meet Riruka's glare. "What is it?" she asked after a time.

"Move your feet!" barked Riruka, pointing at the older woman's propped up boots. "I need to sit down! My feet are killing me, and I walked all this way for nothing! Now move!"

Not at all liking her attitude, Jackie only pulled her feet back slightly, offering a little more than thirteen inches room for Riruka to squeeze her bottom into. The cruel smirk was forged on her full lips. "Have a seat," she egged on, snapping her magazine back in the upright position.

Riruka's fists quaked as they pointed to the floor. She looked like a little girl fuming with rage from not getting what she wanted. However, rather than crying, she was more likely to pounce on Jackie and attack like a wildcat. Her enemy may have been taller, but Riruka could prove to be vicious when pushed too far. Jackie must've been feeling quite confident to act so impudent to the girl turning red in the face.

Again, Jackie was told to get her feet off the couch, and again, she offered very little room for Riruka to sit down. In an act of defiance, Riruka spun around quckly, long ponytails whipping about her, and plopped down on the uncomfortable setting of soft cushion and Jackie's feet. It was awkward for both of them, but Jackie ignored the weight well. It was only when Riruka began wriggling that she started to get a little annoyed.

Without taking her eyes away from the magazine, Jackie said to Riruka, "Your butt feels pretty big, Riruka. It must be because of all that cake you eat…"

Riruka acted just as anticipated when she jumped up, hands clapping on her backside embarrassedly. Face red from embarrassment, she checked the size of her posterior. No flab, nice and firm; perfect, in her opinion, but she didn't like to be told otherwise. Furious, she turned to Jackie with hands out, as though to strangle her comrade. Somehow, she found to will to stop herself and even smile, albeit a smile of malice and utter hatred.

She turned towards the door then, and left without a word. A part of Jackie thought that she might have been a bit too mean to Riruka, but the majority of her feelings agreed; Riruka was too stuck up a lot of the time, and deserved this kind of treatment in small doses. With that comforting thought in mind, Jackie went back to passing the time by reading her magazine.

Almost an hour passed, and not much had changed in the X-Cution room. Somehow, Giriko managed to find enough dishes to keep washing behind the counter. Yukio got up only once to plug the charger for his videogame into an outlet. He had only been playing for five hours; he didn't want to stop so soon. Jackie had since grown bored with reading, and now had nothing to do; Yukio and Giriko weren't good conversationalists.

When her boredom had almost reached its peak, the door swung open, and who but Riruka was standing there. She didn't step into the room, content with just standing pompously in the doorway with arms folded underneath her accented breasts. Her smirk was full of mischief when she honed in on Jackie. "Ja~ckie~" she sung, beckoning the older Fullbringer over with a finger. "Would you mind coming with me for a moment? I'd like to show you something neat."

A trap; even Yukio, barely paying any attention, could discern the deception in Riruka's uncharacteristic jovialness. Jackie could almost laugh at her for her apparentness. Still, out of boredom, she would play along to see just what the arrogant, purple-haired girl had in store. Slipping off the couch, Jackie rose to her feet, slid her fingers into her skintight jeans, and sauntered towards the exit. "Sure, Riruka. What is it?"

Without a word, the snobby Fullbringer shifted on her heel and headed down the narrow, shabby corridor. She hadn't lost her smirk. From her distance, Jackie assumed that she was leading her into a trap; probably something childish like a bucket of paint falling over her from above, or slipping on some marbles. Jackie shook her head with a quiet laugh at this pointless endeavor.

She was led to the floor below, and Riruka slipped into a utility room at the dark end at the other side of the hallway. Peeking out, she winked at Jackie. "It's right here," she announced before dodging sight once again.

A bit more on guard, Jackie approached, arms tense at her sides when she came to stand before the open closet. She blinked once when laying eyes on Riruka's beloved dollhouse, and in the next instant, a floating imprint of a heart stuck to her chest. Eyes wide, Jackie frantically asked what was happening.

Riruka, leaning against the wall in a corner, smirked at her teammate. "It's alright, Jackie," she said in a sweet voice. "I 'permit' you." She gestured her index finger to the dollhouse, linking it with the light of her Fullbring. Before Jackie could even react, she was summoned into the dollhouse.

Smirking, Riruka wandered over to the door. "Now, I'll just make sure that no one walks in on us," she purred, closing the door and locking it securely on both sides with the help of her Fullbring. She then placed a heart on her own chest and faced her dollhouse.

Jackie groaned as she picked her face off the floor. Normally, she could brace herself for this transfer, but it was too sudden for her to prepare for landing. Now she was trapped until Riruka sneezed on her. The best thing to do now was to prepare to confront Riruka.

However, she was seized up quickly in powerful, thick arms that held her own, slender ones at her side. All she could do was kick her legs and thrash her head. "What's going on?" she demanded. When a bit more sense was gathered, she realized that it was none other than Mr. Pork holding her tightly. "Let go, you damn pig!" As she squirmed, she found that the clutches of the doll wouldn't lessen.

A _poof_ sounded in front of her, turning her attention away from the quiet and eerily vacant pig-doll. Strolling ever so casually with fists on her slightly swaying hips, Riruka chuckled smugly in her throat at Jackie's predicament. "Mr. Pork doesn't listen to you," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And _you_ can't fight him off without your 'Dirty Boots' Fullbring. As you can tell, there is no dust or mud in my beautiful dollhouse. You're at my mercy."

Jackie smirked defiantly at her, no longer trying to struggle. "And what are you planning to do? What _can_ you do? In terms of fighting skills, you don't even have any."

Purple tresses were combed with a quick sweep of Riruka's hand. "Oh, I don't need to fight you. I'm just going to teach you some respect."

Somehow, Jackie didn't find such a statement so threatening. Riruka didn't have the stomach to torture, so Jackie would call this bluff. Her grin hadn't lessened even when her captor was several inches in front of her. That was until a steady hand reached up and slipped through the deep collar of her blouse. She winced at the surprising roughness of Riruka's hand as it pawed her full breasts. "What the hell are you doing?" barked the older women, becoming slightly flushed when Riruka revealed her left breast after pushing away one side of the shirt; the black bra was yanked down so that her chest would be unbound rather than restricted. Riruka hummed her approval of the hardening, pink nipple, twisting it gently until she got to the point where Jackie flinched from the pain. "You fucking dyke, get away from me! Let me out of here!"

Her raised tone and insults earned her a swift slap to the exposed tit, which caused the supple flesh to jiggle and tint red from the hit. She groaned softly from the slight sting. When she lifted her hanging head, she met with Riruka's hard eyes. "You won't talk that way anymore; otherwise, I'll do worse." Her glossy lips curved upward, and then she leaned forward a bit, mouth dangerously close to the center of Jackie's breast. The dark-haired woman held her breath and braced for what might happen next. "Like I said, I will teach you to respect me, Ja~ckie~."

Sure enough, Riruka extended her tongue to roll it across Jackie's nipple before taking it fully into her mouth. Her big eyes gazed up while her mouth nursed on Jackie's ample chest. Jackie could only sneer at her and try to keep herself from moaning from the nice sensations created by Riruka's mouth. Teeth grazed over the soft skin before the tender suckling continued. When she pulled on the breast, Jackie couldn't help the moan that escaped her when her tit popped from Riruka's mouth.

Running her tongue sensually over her upper lip, Riruka smirked up at her captive. "Oh, so you _are_ liking this! I thought you called me a 'dyke'." She teasingly flicked the wet nipple with a giggle. The scowl on Jackie's face was appreciated by Riruka. "I guess you're a little bit of a dyke yourself." Her finger traced up to Jackie's chin from the dip of her cleavage. She turned and walked away to one of the two-dimensional bushes of the dollhouse. While humming a little ditty, she revealed a hidden box. And from that hidden box, she revealed something that made Jackie feel something akin to dread.

She had experience with dildos before in her younger years – fewer times recently – but she had never tried a strap-on, especially one as large as the one Riruka nonchalantly brandished. Mr. Pork's grip had never felt so constricting. Even so, she fought with newfound vigor. Was Riruka really planning on fucking her with that thing? No way! She thrashed, exposed breasts bouncing and jiggling with all of her movements.

"Mr. Pork, get her ready," requested Riruka with the tone of a haughty princess. Grunting like a hog, the huge doll adjusted the position of its arms to hook underneath Jackie's knees, hoisting her legs up and apart while still keeping her arm movement restricted. She gritted her teeth and watched worriedly as her captor approached slowly.

Riruka paused once she was in full view of Jackie, and then began to undress. She did it so calmly, Jackie could swear that she had done something similar to this before. Slowly, the skirt of Riruka came off, bunching about her soles. She stepped smoothly out of the bundled clothing to discard her undershirt. Oddly, she chose to keep her hat on, thinking that it made her look cute or something. For such a small, little thing, Jackie had to admit that her breasts – cradled in the cups of a pink bra – were quite nice: high and firm, but still with weight to them. They bounced slightly when Riruka freed them of the bra.

She didn't get rid of the boots or her panties? Jackie wondered just what kind of fetish this girl had as she continued her approach. The strap-on was still held, and Jackie noticed then that it was a two-way novelty to offer the giver the same sort of pleasures as the recipient. Tauntingly, the phallus was lifted and rubbed up against Jackie's cheek when she turned away from it in repulsion. "Don't you want to slicken it up a bit first?" Riruka laughed and set the strap-on down so that both of her hands could work on Jackie's jeans. With legs firmly grasped by Mr. Pork, Jackie could not stop Riruka from tugging her pants to her mid-thigh; it took some effort, as the clothing was skintight.

But it was worth the endeavor to expose Jackie's sex, glistening with the beginnings of arousal. Riruka complimented on its cuteness, noting that all hair had been removed from that area. To hear her speak of such things made Jackie cuss at her angrily from her humiliation. "Now, now, there's no more reason to 'name call', is there?" Riruka glanced at her doll. "Lower her a bit! I don't want any back problems!" She then knelt down, face about a foot lower that Jackie's treasure.

The dark-haired woman gasped slightly when she descended slightly until her pussy was right in front of Riruka, like some pleasant dessert or something; with the way Riruka eyed her snatch, it definitely seemed that way. "Don't you dare," Jackie warned upon feeling the girl's breath lightly tickling her nether lips.

"Or what?" Riruka purred, slipping her fingers on either side of Jackie's inner thigh, causing the captive to shudder in unwanted pleasure. As cruel as she was being, Riruka wouldn't have Jackie waiting long. She waited only until their eyes locked, and then slowly descending her mouth to the quivering pussy, licking along the full length of the slit. The vibrations of her moans passed from her mouth to Jackie's sensitive labia. Pleasure swelled in the helpless woman's lower abdomen, and moans could not be withheld during these ministrations. She tensed when she felt Riruka's wiry tongue wriggling past her folds to penetrate her. Groaning, her legs drew up in an impulsive effort to close around Riruka's head.

Slowly, Riruka drew her mouth away from Jackie's nether regions to start flicking at her clitoris with her tongue and slathering it with a heavy coat of saliva. In place of her oral muscle, Riruka's middle finger pushed deep into Jackie's pussy. She chuckled victoriously when she felt the walls convulse around her digit, inviting her deeper. She added another finger to the snug hole to widen it a bit more before moving her hand back and forth rapidly, making wet sounds as the pace increased dramatically.

"Ssshit," Jackie groaned out loud, eyes slowly closing tightly from the wonderful sensations Riruka forged for her. Against her will, her hips began to buck violently while the muscles of her legs tautened in Mr. Pork's grasp. Her back arched while her teeth dug into her lower lip. Her loudest cry signaled her release, making Riruka swell with pride as the duo of fingers were squeezed viciously by Jackie's slippery pussy and were drenched with her juices. This didn't make Riruka stop; she felt spurred on to watch delightedly as Jackie began to thrash with cries of pleasure.

Jackie heard a few taunting words from Riruka that teased her for having an orgasm, but she couldn't care as she bucked her hips eagerly against Riruka's fingers to enhance her release. A few harsh grunts were yanked from her throat during the passing waves of her orgasm. Riruka's tongue danced over her sopping wet labia, which created nice, pleasant jolts that coursed up her spine.

Hopping to her feet – a gesture that made her tits bounce noticeably – Riruka smirked and nodded at Mr. Pork. She wiped the back of her forearm across her drenched mouth. "Set her down, now. I don't think she'd even _want_ to leave now."

While Jackie was gently laid down, legs open wide and lazy hands tracing up the generous mounds of her chest to tickle her sensitive nipples, Riruka hummed and dropped her panties, revealing her dripping snatch underneath a neat strip of purple curls. Again, she didn't bother to remove her boots, and went right for the strap-on dildo. She muttered something about how the next event was going to be thoroughly enjoyable. Spreading her legs significantly, she inserted the inner penis into her flowering pussy; it slipped in easily with how wet she was. She moaned softly from the feeling as the phallus was shoved all the way into her, allowing her to correctly equip the sexual toy. After buckling up the strap-on, she placed her fists proudly on her hips and had her phallus on full display to the recovering Jackie.

"Oh fuck" was all Jackie could manage to say, dropping her head back while Riruka leaned down and crawled over her like a cat; her jeans and black panties had been completely removed from one leg to dangle from her left. The girl eased her legs a bit further apart until the head of the dildo pushed up against Jackie's entrance. Palms gliding over her thighs made her shiver, and a moan left her ajar mouth when Riruka's lips briefly passed over her left nipple.

Riruka's smirk was wide, baring her teeth like the Cheshire Cat. She was propped up by her arms just high enough so that only their taut nipples barely rubbed together. "Do you want it, Jackie?" She shifted her hips so that the fake dick would rub along Jackie's pussy lips.

"Just put it in me already, you fucking bitch," growled Jackie while pushing her hips upward, getting just the head inside of her slit. Her hands grasped at Riruka's hips and forced her to impale her. The seven-inch rubber cock split her nicely, pushing apart her inner walls and massaging them with its defined grooves.

Riruka said with a voice hinted with pleasure, "You're so horny now. Maybe I should just stop and say that you've learned your lesson." She withdrew until only the head was within Jackie.

"No, give it to me, Riruka! You'd better fuck me now!" Jackie was glaring daggers at her, yet seemed so pitiful at the same time.

Riruka loved the power she now had over the usually nonchalant Fullbringer. "Fine, but only because you're begging Riruka-sama," she sang. Sitting back on her haunches, she took hold of Jackie's hips for leverage and support. And then, she shoved into Jackie's snatch with all of her might, causing the dark-haired woman to cry out. Riruka chuckled and repeated this process several times until she eventually picked up a nice, steady, and rough rhythm. Jackie moved against her as best as she could, grunting and cussing amongst the series of moans that left her. One arm crossed underneath her breasts to keep them from bouncing so madly during Riruka's onslaught on her snatch; the other hand brushed back her hair from her perspiring brow or would occasionally reach up to play with Riruka's jiggling chest.

Though not as caught up in the pleasure as her victim, Riruka's breath became bated, her mouth slightly opened to pant. Her thrusts became harder until she felt that she would share bruises on her thighs with Jackie's full ass. With Jackie often tugging on her sensitive, pink nipples, she was racing to a climax as surely as her prey. Her long ponytails swayed with her rocking movements, and her eyes were mostly shut from the intense pleasures of the phallus shifting inside her vagina with each jerk of her hips.

"FUCK!" Jackie was cumming harder than she had before, lifting her lower body entirely to pound against Riruka's strap-on cock with harsh groans from behind clenching teeth. Grabbing a fistful of Riruka's hair, she yanked the younger girl down in a fierce kiss. Riruka didn't hesitate to greet her tongue, and they were both moaning into each other's mouth as they came. The strap-on had become messy with the mixing of their fluids.

Riruka withdrew slowly, panting as she fell back on her haunches. She kept the strap-on in place for the time being as she collected herself. Her fingertips dabbed at her sweating forehead before trailing down to cup her right breast and roll the nipple sensually between her thumb and forefinger. The feeling made her roll her shoulders with a slight moan.

"I can't believe we did that," groaned Jackie, covering her eyes with an arm as she wrestled with her own shame. She peeked out to glare at Riruka. "You conniving, little whore."

Not taking any offense to the insult, Riruka only shrugged. "Hu~h? You almost sound like you _didn't_ enjoy it. Also, we're not done. I was just getting you ready for Mr. Pork," she declared seconds before the huge pig lumbered over to stand next to her. When Jackie raised the arm covering her gaze, expressing her confusion, Riruka made everything clear when she eased apart the cloth at the doll's crotch, revealing a hidden slit. Springing from it when the hole was large enough was a huge cock that simulated a real one with defined veins and throbbed as though there was blood in it. Something spilled from the slit at the head that Jackie could only call 'pre-cum'. Could Fullbring create such a thing? She couldn't think straight when staring at the thick, twelve-inch dick.

Wrapping a hand around it and rubbing her cheek fondly against the smooth surface, Riruka grinned at Jackie. "What do you think? Are you ready to be fucked by Mr. Pork?" Not waiting for an answer, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide. It looked difficult for her to get past the mushroom head into her mouth, let alone the whole shaft. She moaned while giving head to the pig, taking her mouth away to lick up and down the shaft to coat it in saliva. When it was all wet and slick, Riruka wiped the corner of her mouth to smirk at Jackie. "Go for it, Mr. Pork. Jackie, you'd better spread your legs wider," she advised with a small chuckle.

The pig grunted in response and waddled over to the alert woman lying on the floor. "W-wait!" stuttered Jackie, protesting the horny Mr. Pork's advancement with a repelling hand on its chest; it didn't do any good, and the doll soon had her trapped underneath it. With the bulk of its legs, it pushed up hers and forced them apart, clearing access to her pussy. At first, the hog's shaft glided up her sensitive lips, causing her to shudder and renew her endeavors to fight the doll off. However, she was no match for Mr. Pork's insistence and weight. Mr. Pork snorted softly as it began to adjust its hips, drawing back to redirect its cock; its stubby arm eventually had to move down to push the rigid member to the appropriate area.

"What the fuck?" Jackie was panting heavily as she looked between her to her crotch and the pig's. That huge slab of synthetic flesh was positioned to split her like no cock before had ever come close to doing. She might as well have been a virgin again when facing such a sex partner. Knowing that penetration was impending, she hastily reached down to pull her legs wider apart to help ease the pig into her.

Mr. Pork took the invitation as slowly sunk into her, his three-inch-thick cock wedging into her tightness. Though Riruka had just finished fucking her – quite thoroughly, in fact – Jackie felt unprepared for the incredible girth. Her breath hitched in her throat while watching the penis push deeper into her. Eight inches still had yet to be stuffed into her, and she was sure that the doll – controlled by Riruka – wouldn't be merciful as to let her off with only half of its dick shoved into her.

Filled more than she had thought possible, Jackie threw her head back to scream in what she couldn't decide as pleasure or pain. She let go of her legs so that they could wrap securely around Mr. Pork's waist while her fingernails dug into its shoulders. All twelve inches packed her vagina, a noticeable bulge indicating the depth of the cock pressing against her lower belly.

"Wow, Jackie, you got all of Mr. Pork's dick in you," Riruka mused, busying herself by stroking the strap-on dildo and plucking at her nipples. "And on your first try, too. You must've been looser than I thought." She only chuckled when Jackie cussed at her with a strained voice while shifting her hips to better accommodate the large phallus.

Mr. Pork had begun to thrust, rocking Jackie back and forth with the incredible force of it. She cried out with each impale, and eventually found only pleasure in having its huge phallus in her. On her own, she began to move her hips to meet Mr. Pork's thrusts, increasing her pleasure dramatically while grinding her clitoris against its pelvis. She whimpered and sobbed from the intense pleasure crackling like electricity from her pussy. It amazed her how easily she came while being fucked by this huge pig. "Oh… my… god!" she cried while Riruka's favorite doll fucked her hard. The crotch of Mr. Pork was soaked through with Jackie's juices as it practically gushed from her.

This carried on for almost half an hour. Giriko had put a timer on Mr. Pork, though he had no idea that it was for something like this; he always thought that Riruka just liked to dance around with her dolls. By this time, Jackie was all but spent, finding the strength only to moan as her insides were assaulted by Mr. Pork's plunging cock. The veins and curves rubbed against her inner walls and forced another orgasm from her as her G-spot was stroked by the phallus.

Squealing, Mr. Pork's thrusts became rather erratic. Jackie held her breath when the twitching of the penis increased noticeably. And then, liquid heat shot into her in thick bursts. The pig was unloading in her, and the quantity was more than enough to overflow in her and come oozing out, running down the crevice of her ass and puddling beneath her. The cock didn't wilt at all after the ejaculation, but the luster was gone from it. When Mr. Pork pulled out, its cock gave one last pulse that discharged one last portion of its artificial seed that splattered in a puddle on Jackie's lower belly and ran off as rivulets at her sides.

Mr. Pork stood up, staggered off to the side, and gave a soft grunt before dropping lifelessly, the Fullbring gone from its body. Slowly, its cock retracted back into its hips. It was now nothing more than an ordinary doll.

Satisfied like never before, Jackie exhaled, reaching down to her vagina to feel the mess of cum spilling from her expanded hole. God damn, that swine really stretched her out; she might as well have just given birth! When Riruka's hands were on her, she barely even registered the touch until she was rolled onto her front, ass positioned high in the air.

"Wha… what are you doing?" she asked drearily, close to passing out.

"You don't think we're done, do you?" purred Riruka. Without an explanation, she leaned in to the spread cleavage of Jackie's ass. Before the woman could utter another word, she moaned loudly as her anus was unexpectedly touched by the tip of Riruka's swirling tongue. The pony-tailed girl lapped up Mr. Pork's jizz, swallowing it while lapping at Jackie's asshole. When she drew back, wiping daintily at the corner of her lips, she prodded the tight hole with her finger, stretching it a little for preparation.

Wincing slightly, a bit more awake than before, Jackie said to her, "You can't be serious."

To reply, Riruka gathered up a good portion of Mr. Pork's leftover cum and lubricated her strap-on with it. She positioned the semen-soiled phallus at Jackie's tight entrance with one hand on the woman's waist. "Don't be so tense," she warned Jackie and saw her visibly try to relax herself. Pushing into her rectum was rather difficult, so Riruka had to steady the rubber shaft to insert herself even deeper. Jackie convulsed underneath her, gritting her teeth and grunting at the sensation of being stretched and filled by her back entrance, a place she had never been fucked before. Upon receiving the full length of the dildo, Jackie shivered and adjusted her hips.

Riruka pulled back slightly and immediately lurched back forward, making Jackie buck in response. A pace was being made, nice and harsh. Jackie took it all, moaning out with each plunge of Riruka's strap-on dildo. When a swat from the hand met her ass, she clenched her muscles and whimpered. Again, Riruka spanked her hard, this time on the other ass cheek. She chuckled and said that Jackie had better know that this would happen whenever Jackie treated her so arrogantly.

With buttocks red from being swatted so many times, Jackie nodded frantically, close to an orgasm by now. "Yes, yes, Riruka!" she moaned.

Another hard swat, and Jackie made a sound that couldn't be discerned as a cry or a moan. "What did you say?" Riruka looked at Jackie with a displeased frown. Jackie dumbly repeated her name questioningly, and was dealt another spank. "What is my proper name, slut?"

Knowing what was wanted of her, Jackie panted, "Riruka-sama! Riruka-sama is fucking my ass!" She was rewarded with an orgasm as Riruka reached around to finger her clit, plucking earnestly at the sensation nub. Over and over, she cried Riruka's name, begging her to fuck her ass harder. The thrusts into her rectum became harder and harder. Effort was shown on Riruka's face, and it was obvious that she was nearing her end. Sure enough, a gush of fluid splattered from underneath the garter of the strap-on.

Spent, Riruka dropped forward, her weight pushing Jackie to the floor. The two women lied in a stack while trying to recover their breath and strength. Breasts were compressed; Jackie's against the floor, and Riruka's against Jackie's back. Gripping Jackie's plump ass for leverage, Riruka slowly withdrew from her before falling limp again. Tiredly, she lowered her lips to Jackie's ear and whispered that she hoped Jackie had learned her lesson, ending with a tickling kiss. To this, Jackie only grinned and let herself fall asleep for now.

~~~A Week Later~~~

"Ginjou's not here again?!" screamed Riruka, punching the air in a fit. Angrily, she went to sit on the couch, where Jackie was once again splayed out. The two locked eyes, and Jackie smirked wickedly. "Move your feet, Jackie!" snapped the furious Riruka.

Jackie still just grinned. "No."


	2. Chapter 2

**Playtime **

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

** . ?no=600012324**

Playtime: Dirty Boots Version

Riruka threw open the door to the Xcution apartment room. "Alright, Ginjou! I'm here! What do you want?" she shouted irritably. Walking far distances – or short distances – really put her on edge when her group wasn't actually making any progress with their plans. Her light-brown eyes scanned the room, and her temper instantly flared at what she saw; the base was empty! Only Jackie was present, lounging on the sofa and turning lazily to acknowledge the purple-haired girl standing dumbfounded at the doorway.

"You just missed him," she sighed, now resting her cheek on her knuckles. "You just missed _all_ of them. Even Sado was here for a time. Then they all went out. Apparently, there was some news about Tsukishima, and he took the boys to check it out." She smirked ironically. "Guess he thought that a woman couldn't handle herself."

Riruka snorted and folded her arms. "So what? He wanted the two of us to be here to be safe? What a prick."

"Actually," Jackie interjected, her smile still on her full lips, "_I_ elected to stay behind when he offered. He wanted someone to be here to explain to you that you didn't have to come after all." She chuckled to herself when she saw how Riruka absorbed the information and exploded angrily.

Stomping over to the bar with her boots, Riruka grabbed and demolished a bottle of one of Ginjou's personal alcohols in the sink; sure, it was Giriko who would have to clean it up, but at least Ginjou wouldn't be able to get smashed tonight. "That bastard was probably drunk again," she barked, destroying another bottle. She picked up another drink and held it over her head. "I should break one of these over his stupid head!"

Before she could continue this rampage, an exasperated Jackie covered her mouth and kept her from breaking the glass bottle. "Alright, alright, just calm down," she grumbled, prying the neck of the jug out of Riruka's grip and setting it down on the counter. "Come sit on the couch. You need to take a breather." Insistently, she led the fuming girl to the sofa with an arm braced about her shoulders. Riruka almost had to be thrown down to keep her seated while so worked up. When she was seated, she leaned forward with fists quaking fiercely on her knees, snarling like some mad dog. She glanced around for something sweet to snack on; unfortunately, with Giriko's absence, the foodstuffs weren't prepared.

Jackie found the girl's frustration amusing, trying her hardest not to chuckle, lest she wanted Riruka to focus her anger onto her. From a distance, Riruka's rampages could be humorous. But Jackie, having been alone and bored for some time, was not in the mood to make war. The plan to get that Kurosaki Ichigo boy on their side and defy the traitorous Tsukishima was enough stress; battling it out verbally with Riruka wouldn't relieve that stress. The woman sighed, brushing a hand idly through her hair while listening to the volcanic Riruka continue to spout how much she hated Ginjou.

"You should calm down," Jackie grumbled when the complaining became unbearable. She looked in the opposite direction when Riruka pompously closed her mouth to glower at her. "A girl your age, and you'll already have wrinkles. If you ever start wearing your glasses, you'll look ten years older."

"Who asked you, Jackie?!" Riruka exploded. "I hardly ever get angry, and I'll be _dead_ before I ever get a wrinkle!"

Jackie smirked at her, now admiring the fiery temper. Her legs crossed in front of her. "If you'd like, I could help you calm down a bit," she offered nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter whether or not Riruka chose to accept.

Sneering, Riruka replied, "I don't _need_ to calm down! You should just mind your own business, Jackie." She leaned forward and chewed on her thumb, knowing that Jackie was still eyeing her with that smug grin. For the longest time, Riruka tried to ignore her, even turning away to keep from being tempted, but childlike curiosity got the better of her. Anger slowly giving way, she turned back to Jackie with the slightest hint of a scowl. "What do you mean?"

Disregarding the question, Jackie asked, "Are you interested?" Her legs came undone. Already, she was moving as if Riruka had accepted. "If so, you'll have to keep an open mind."

"Maybe," Riruka retorted, trying not to seem like she care all that much; she was very easy to read. "But I still don't even know what you're talking about. Once you tell me, I can have an answer."

That was enough for Jackie. Boredom had a hold of her all day, and there was little time when she was not just lounging about, waiting for something to progress with Xcution's plans. She smirked and eased a bit closer to Riruka until she was leaning over her; the purple-haired girl bent back when Jackie loomed over her, body pressing firmly against her. Riruka suddenly flushed nervously, never more aware of how luscious Jackie's bosom was or just how much cleavage she exposed with her low-collar shirts.

When the closeness got a bit too uncomfortable, Riruka shouted, "What are you… _mmph!_" Her wide mouth was sealed with Jackie's. The older of the two pressed in close with one hand circling about Riruka's head to keep them connected while the other hand held her hips in place. Her larger bust molded against Riruka's smaller pair. Since Riruka's lips had been open since the start of the surprise kiss, it was very easy for Jackie to insert her tongue in the girl's mouth. Against the slight pushes of Riruka's hands against her abdomen, Jackie insisted on exploring the cherry-tasting orifice; Riruka must've been snacking on some chocolate-covered cherries before arriving. Her tongue tasted the sweetest, and Jackie lapped at it even though it drew back in an effort to avoid the invader.

Jackie pulled away slowly, her lips parted slightly and her tongue not yet retracted to keep a string of saliva connecting their mouths together. When that connection broke, she closed her mouth and smirked wickedly at the out-of-breath girl still underneath her. Most girls would've probably jumped up, admonished Jackie's advances, and left, but Riruka stayed seated. She simply glowered at Jackie and ran the back of her hand underneath her lower lip to get rid of the saliva Jackie had left. For a moment, she didn't say anything while staring at Jackie with narrowed eyes.

"That's what you meant?" she finally asked contemptuously. She smirked then, much to Jackie's delight, and rested her chin on her propped-up hand. "I didn't think you were into that, Jackie. Where do you plan on going with this?" Riruka's knees parted slightly suggestively. She was bold, but not because she was experienced; it was blind arrogance that drove her not to back down from Jackie's proposal. And while she lacked intimate encounters, she knew enough from the many movies she had watched, and from her own exploration of her body, she knew the most sensitive of places.

"Is that just a false bravado," Jackie murmured, olive eyes glancing interestedly down at Riruka's legs, "or do you intend to experience what I have to offer you?" When her gaze returned, she had the look similar to a snake's. It made Riruka shudder with the prospect of what could be _very_ interesting.

Riruka rolled her brown eyes before glaring at the older woman. "Riruka-sama can handle anything you can," she declared, though she cringed a little on the inside. Jackie hadn't exactly devoted her life to chastity, after all, and she must've been seeking Riruka's body as conquest.

"Glad to hear it," Jackie said, and then stood up. She could feel Riruka's eyes on her as she wandered about to a small box hidden underneath a tile on the other side of Giriko's bar. She placed the container out in the open for Riruka to witness what was being withdrawn. Her jaw dropped before she could contain the shocked look on her face; when she regrouped, she swallowed hard while a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. The strap-on dildo that Jackie brought up almost reached up to eight inches, and the thickness of it was reasonable. It was a toy, not at all unlike the ones she used her self, though it was a bit bigger than she was used to. Still, what made it the most intimidating was the fact that it was a tool to allow another woman would use on her. Riruka steeled herself so that Jackie could not identify her anxiety.

However, Jackie could already read what Riruka was thinking the moment the harness had been presented. She chuckled in her throat while setting the sex-toy to the side. "No need to worry about it just yet, Riruka. We still need to get you a little warmed up." She slipped back over to Riruka, who seemed relieved that she was not yet going to be pierced by the rubber phallus.

Confidence returned to Riruka's face as she sat back, arms spreading along the back of the sofa. Her smirk dared Jackie. "And what do you plan to do, Jackie?" She said the name in a singsong tone.

Jackie wasn't one to beat around the bush, particularly when it came to Riruka and her smugness. In an instant, her hands struck down to grab the collar of the white blouse underneath her black dressing. Before Riruka knew it, the smooth material was yanked underneath her breasts, and the cradling cups of her heart-dotted bra were also brought down to expose the supple mounds underneath. The girl gasped and looked down at her naked bosom, hefted up by the taut blouse underneath. Angrily, she snapped at Jackie, blaming her for ruining her shirt by stretching it out.

"You really shouldn't worry about that," sighed Jackie, looking off to the side while thinking who would care about clothing while in the throes of passion? "If you have a problem with the way I do things," she said while slipping down to her knees, pushing Riruka's apart so that she could settle in between them, "then you may call this off. It's your choice, Riruka." Though the decision to continue was said to have been Riruka's, the dark-skinned woman leaned forward, watching the chest swell as Riruka caught and held a breath, and caught one of those rosy nipples in between her lips. Her tongue circled the sensitive nub, pausing only so that her mouth could suckle on it, which brought out a few good moans from Riruka's throat. Teasingly, her teeth bit down a bit harsher than lightly, and she received a yelp and a complaint; there were no orders for her to stop. So she continued to suckle, testing her luck every now and then by nipping at Riruka's breast.

Jackie then pulled away, the tit bouncing slightly when it left her mouth. She rose a bit from Riruka's chest so that she was eyelevel with the younger Fullbringer. Jackie's hands lifted to cup both of the tits that fit so nicely in them; her thumbs dragged over the perky nipples. "You have nice breasts," Jackie commented, though it seemed insincere with her own bosom probably two sizes larger and yet still pert. Riruka wrinkled her nose, but surprisingly, said nothing to the comment. She went red in the face while holding her hard expression while Jackie bounced her breasts in her palms. Jackie smirked at her before dipping back down, this time catching the other nipple in her mouth to be slathered with saliva.

As her tits were devoured by Jackie's broad mouth, Riruka felt heat at the juncture of her thighs. She doubted she had ever been as wet as she was now. If Jackie didn't tend to that specific area soon, Riruka felt that she would have to take matters into her own hands and force her to.

Then she felt the tickling of Jackie's fingertips creeping up the inside of her thighs, and she couldn't help smirking and allowing the wandering fingers better access to her covered crotch. "Well, it's about time," she grumbled, rolling her shoulders when the first contact with her pussy was made. Jackie didn't stop suckling on the breast in her mouth as her fingers made teasing strokes along Riruka's snatch. In a matter of seconds though, her lips detached from the tit so that she may sit up and focus all her concentration on Riruka's pussy. With one hand still working underneath the black skirt, the other pushed back the hem; Riruka helped by lifting her bottom, hiking the skirt over her waist while Jackie removed her cotton-white panties. The underwear bunched around Riruka's ankles, unable to slip past her boots.

Jackie's sleek gaze fell on the naked crotch, pleased with the prettiness of it – glistening with arousal and crowned with short curls of purple. Her hand reached out to caress the lips of the sex, causing Riruka to shudder as she looked down to watch the older woman explore her body. The folds were spread with two fingers, and Jackie hesitated to observe the loveliness of Riruka's exposed pussy. In truth, she hadn't expected the outspoken girl of Xcution to go along with this as smoothly as she did; Jackie thought that she would've stormed out or thrown a fit.

Riruka watched with interest when Jackie's face dipped in to touch her mouth against the pussy. She inhaled sharply, feeling Jackie's even breath on her snatch first before full lips pressed against her. She gave a drawn-out groan as Jackie kissed and licked the sensitive flesh. The taste of Riruka coated the slithering tongue. Jackie pushed her open mouth more against the pussy so that her tongue could wriggle deep into the convulsing, pink depths of Riruka's womanhood.

Arms slid down from the back of the couch as Riruka started to feel the pleasure swell inside of her. It swirled around in her lower abdomen, burning like delightful flames. She nipped at her lower lip to try to suppress a rather loud moan, all the while gripping the edge of the sofa with her manicured nails. Damn, Jackie was good at this, she thought, her eyes never leaving the face that nuzzled against her pubic mound with a mouth eager to lap up the fluids that her vagina secreted.

Jackie was getting more and more into it as she tasted Riruka's flavor. Her tongue crisscrossed and zigzagged furiously over the moist sex, adding a coat of saliva whenever she removed a portion of vaginal secretions. To add to Riruka's pleasure, Jackie's pointy nose brushed against the hooded clit, sending wonderful jolts up the girl's spine.

With a tongue's endeavors being more than enough to leave Riruka quivering on the brink of an orgasm, it seemed almost unnecessary when Jackie decided to probe the blossoming slit with a finger. Her fingertip first nudged at the entrance, and then pushed through the folds to explore depths of Riruka. It was all the girl needed when the pad of the roaming digit moved against her g-spot, and the pending orgasm was achieved. She raised her ass off the sofa and gave a loud squeal as she experienced a very nice orgasm, one that felt much more pleasant than when she was forced to do it herself with her fingers or toy penises.

Jackie, watching with serpentine eyes as the cushion beneath Riruka's lowering pelvis glistened with her spilt juices, slowly withdrew her finger. She first examine her soiled hand before licking up a few traces of the fluid, flashing Riruka's dazed eyes her wicked grin. "How embarrassing. You made such a mess over the couch," she practically sang. She waited until Riruka set her half-lidded eyes on her before she leaned in to lap up a significant portion of the orgasm fluids. The blush that crossed Riruka's cheeks was gratifying, and hearing her mutter something about Jackie being the shameful one.

"Now just stay back," Jackie advised, pushing on Riruka's shoulder so that her crotch would be jutting outward, "and we'll get you better prepared for what's coming up." She preferred to be vague, delighting when she saw the flicker of curiosity in Riruka's big eyes. Thus, Jackie moved her right hand forward, fingers tickling along the petal-like lips. She continued to stroke them, much to Riruka's pleasure, before her eyes trailed elsewhere. Her fingers had become reasonably moist, so she brought them away from Riruka, which brought out an annoyed complaint from her. Jackie asked her to show a bit of patience, and then went on with what she had planned. To help ease Riruka, her supple lips latched onto the clit and began to suckle while her fingers roamed, leaving a trail of juices along their forged path.

At long last, before Riruka even noticed it, Jackie's middle fingertip pushed against Riruka's anus. Riruka gave something of a startled gasp when that tight, unexplored hole was suddenly invaded. "Jackie!" She sounded more offended than surprised while lifting her butt to try to get the finger out of that region. "What the hell are you doing?! Don't go there, you weirdo!" Despite the thorough explorations she had by herself, she had chosen to neglect that sensitive area.

Jackie just smirked up at her with lips glistening with juices. Sensually, she ran her tongue out to taste the flavor around her mouth. "I told you when we started: keep an open mind. Besides, you'll be thanking me for prepping you like this later." Her middle finger gradually began to push deeper into the hole, despite how Riruka's body naturally clenched against the invasion, making entry somewhat difficult. Jackie told her to relax so that it may ease some of the discomfort. Riruka gave her a skeptic look, but tried to suppress her urge to pull off the finger now creeping up her butt. Cautiously, she settled down, helping Jackie ease into the crevice until the finger was completely inserted.

It wasn't _too_ uncomfortable, Riruka decided while shifting her hips awkwardly to get better accustomed to the odd sensation. Still, what really bothered her was what Jackie had said: 'You'll be thanking me…' Riruka swallowed hard and tried not to think about it.

Jackie had yet to return her mouth to Riruka's sweet pussy in favor of watching her finger draw out of the tight, little hole before gently pushing right back in. Riruka was becoming used to the feeling, making small mewling noises caused by the smooth pumping motion that was starting to feel relatively good. However, those good feelings were interrupted when Jackie boldly stretched the anus by wedging a second finger through. It didn't hurt much, but it did feel twice as awkward. Riruka, trying her best to roll her hips into Jackie's pumping hand, warned her in a wavering voice to not get any ideas to shove any more fingers up there; two was quite enough. Jackie agreed, but made an effort to stretch her puckered opening by scissoring her digits. The combined width left Riruka shuddering when the thrusting started, slow at first, but quickly picking up speed. It wasn't long before the muscles clenched and a new flow of juices ran from her pussy, dripping down to coat Jackie's hand.

"You came from that? You must've enjoyed it much more than you let me think," she teased, pulling her two fingers from Riruka's butt. Now that there weren't any fingers wriggling around in private places, the purple-haired Fullbringer relaxed, thighs tensing every so often as the orgasm she just had subsided. Jackie did not linger this time to sample some of the juices, and stood up instead. "I think you're ready," she purred, and then began to undress. She unbuttoned her blouse and opened the overlapping flap, revealing to Riruka that she did not wear a bra. Riruka gaped at Jackie's bust while the shirt was completely removed to be tossed onto the coffee table behind her. Large mounds – easily D-cups – swayed slightly as the material was pulled away from her, dark-brown nipples perky at the tips. Jackie could see the admiration and lust in Riruka's eyes as they remained transfixed on her chest; she could let the girl indulge herself, but it wasn't yet time. As if she did not notice Riruka's hungry stare, she commenced to flip open the button of her skintight jeans and descend the fly, giving the first glimpse of her black thong. With breasts dangling as she bent over at the waist, she pulled her jeans over her shapely ass and long legs. She removed her boots so that she may remove her jeans entirely, but she surprisingly slipped her feet right back into her footwear after removing the pants.

Proudly, she stood up with hands resting on the ample swell of her hips. She was in great shape, Riruka noted when she looked the older woman over. Her tongue lightly ran over her lips, eager to have a taste of this beautiful woman. Eagerly, she reached out to grip Jackie's hips so that she may pull her closer and press her mouth against the covered crotch. Jackie resisted, however, waving a finger before her in rebuke. "Patience, Riruka-chan. You will have more than you can handle in just a moment." She then turned away from a disgruntled Riruka, who now pouted on the couch. Jackie ignored the irritated stare to wander over to the counter where her strap-on dildo awaited.

Without further ado, Jackie pushed down her underwear, which gave Riruka a tantalizing view of her ass and the very first glimpse of her glistening pussy, and kicked them away. The dildo harness was equipped and properly strapped about her waist. When she turned to face the girl who was about to receive the sex toy, Riruka felt her mouth go dry. It seemed bigger now that it was attached, she thought and wondered how it would feel, getting fucked by a toy that was being used by another person.

"Are you ready, Riruka-chan?" asked Jackie, reaching down to gingerly stroke the purple phallus.

Riruka pushed back into the sofa, intimidated when Jackie took a step nearer to her. Her fingernails almost ripped the seams of the couch as she gripped tighter. "Don't you have some lubricant you could put on that disgusting thing?" Riruka snapped, though she hardly thought it was disgusting; she was more fearful of it than anything. Also, lube wasn't necessary with how wet she was.

Jackie knew this, but answered nonetheless. "Trust me, Riruka, it will be unneeded." Her feet positioned awkwardly, and she leaned forward dazedly. She smirked slightly at Riruka. There was familiarity in that look, recognizing the stance. "Don't take your eyes away. You'll _love_ what comes next." The light of Fullbring appeared, and she announced: "Dirty Boots." She clacked her heels together, and the power activated. Her boots became thigh-high in the flash of light, but without the rest of her clothes, no other additions to her attire changed, except for one. Riruka had expected the dildo to grow in size, or sprout another for double penetration; what happened, though, was entirely unexpected. Jackie smirked at the surprise evident on Riruka's face and pushed out her crotch to fully display her cock. The strap-on did indeed change during the Fullbring, but it didn't change shape or split; it temporarily attached to Jackie as a real penis of flesh and blood. It twitched strongly as the circulation increased its hardness. From the swollen tip, it oozed a bit of transparent fluid that Jackie wiped away with a brush of her finger to inspect. She smirked at Riruka, and approached her slowly like a beast closing in for the kill. The cock bobbed slightly as she came to a stop right before Riruka.

"Don't be afraid. It's not going to bite," Jackie mocked her with a chuckle in her voice. A drop of pre-cum fell from the tip to slash on Riruka's thigh, causing her to recoil nervously. "Like my Dirty Boots, this cock of mine gains power the messier it gets. However, it is specific on what it needs for 'fuel'. It doesn't take in mud or dirt or blood; it needs a woman's juices. Nothing else empowers it. In short: the wetter you are, the more _I_ can cum." She knelt in, pushing Riruka's knees apart to gain access, despite how the girl protested in a wavering voice. "Don't worry. I can cum in you, but you won't get pregnant. It's all synthetic."

Riruka's heart stopped when Jackie's faux penis rubbed along the inside of her thighs until its tip came against her sopping wet pussy. She felt it throb against her, eager to be buried in her warmth, and from the lustful look on Jackie's face, it wouldn't have to wait long. She asked Riruka if she was ready and began to push in before even receiving an answer. "W-wait!" Riruka exclaimed, though she didn't have a valid reason for any hesitance other than being scared. For a moment, Jackie paused and waited to see if Riruka would admit to it, but the girl was stubborn and just sat there silently with a face flushed red. "Just… just don't go too fast," was all she managed to get out, turning away so that she wouldn't have to see the smile on Jackie's face.

Both hands were at either side of Riruka's waist to pull her against the cock until its head finally popped though the folds and slid further into her to force her to gasp sharply. "Poor Riruka-chan," Jackie said with mock concern. That wickedness once again flickered in her sleek eyes. "That's not for you to decide."

Riruka's fingernails finally tore the pleather of the sofa when Jackie sunk all the way into her with one, sure push. She cried out from the feeling of having a real – or real enough – cock fill her. It spread her insides nicely and reached deep, not enough to cause discomfort. The heat of it, however, was most noticeable. Unlike the rubber and plastic toys she had experimented with, this one had the heat of life in it, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her with each of its spasms. After lingering in her for a moment, Jackie began to draw back ever so slowly.

"Mmm, you're very tight," she purred, watching as more of her cock was exposed, glistening with Riruka's juices. She stopped before she could withdraw the head. "And very wet. Do you play with yourself often when you're alone?"

Riruka flushed at the accusation, the embarrassment made more potent by the fact that it was true. "That's none of your business!" she snapped like an alligator, forgetting for a moment that Jackie's forged penis was still pressing into her, ready to fuck her senseless. "I'm not a pervert like you…!" Her voice was stolen when Jackie suddenly plunged into her again, their hips smacking harshly together.

"Before we're finished," Jackie whispered, ducking in close until her lips were almost on Riruka's, "we'll change that." She forced a kiss onto Riruka, and the smaller girl could hardly resist. A tongue ran against her clenching lips, and she intended not to allow entry, but it was too difficult not to moan as Jackie's hips began to pound against hers. The moment the blockade parted, Jackie's tongue surged forward to dance with Riruka's, forcibly exchanging saliva.

Riruka grunted and finally turned away from Jackie, screwing her eyes shut as she screamed from an orgasm. She felt Jackie's tongue run up her cheek before curving around to lap at her ear. At her ass, she felt Jackie's fingers digging into the skin while pulling their hips together in a repeated motion. Dirty words were whispered to her during her orgasm, which heightened the intensity of it. Her hips quaked in Jackie's grip and curled up to help Jackie's cock reach even deeper into her. As she rode out her orgasm, Jackie thrust fully into her to enjoy the convulsion of Riruka's pussy around her erection.

With Riruka now falling limp, it was easy for Jackie to manipulate her body. She lifted Riruka's legs, hooking them over her shoulders for deeper penetration. To brace herself as she loomed over Riruka, she moved a hand to hold onto the back of the sofa while the other hand gripped her cock to realign it with Riruka's vagina after it slipped out.

"Oh god! Jackie!" The name was drawn out into a low-pitched moan as the cock inched into Riruka. Her hands reached out to clasp onto Jackie's waist. Jackie wasted no time and began to move her hips ruthlessly into Riruka's, moaning softly as she did so. Her free hand ran down Riruka's thigh from above her high boots, dragging across her both until she palmed Riruka's bouncing, left breast. She twisted and kneaded the soft mound until she felt the vise around her driving cock tighten wonderfully.

Beneath Jackie, Riruka was having trouble catching her breath as she was pounded into the sofa. She bit her lower lip when Jackie's hand found her breast again and began to massage it. She felt as though her body was on fire as Jackie fucked her. But when the thrusts became harder, and the hand on her tit tensed, Riruka opened her eyes to watch Jackie's face contort into a strained snarl. A bead of sweat rolled from her brow, trickling down her neck to the crevice of her breasts. Suddenly, she pounded into Riruka three more times, each time being pronounced, until she finally stopped with a strangled grunt. Riruka gasped when she felt liquid heat pouring into her, flooding her womb. Jackie's muscles shuddered as she poured her essence into Riruka, her hips making short and subtle thrusts to aid in the ejaculation. When her load was spent, overflowing from Riruka's snatch, Jackie drew out and stepped back; her impermanent penis was coated with her own jizz and Riruka's fluids. She panted, a hand lazily groping at her chest to pluck at her nipples, now ultrasensitive after her completion.

Riruka, now free to move, swallowed nervously while carefully setting her booted feet onto the floor. She glanced down at her crotch, wincing at the flow of white semen oozing from her. She wondered if she should reach for something to wipe the mess away. How undignified, she thought, unsightly even. Experimentally, she touched the rivulets of ejaculate, musing on its thickness.

She glanced up at Jackie, and then scowled. "Next time, give some warning," she spat to try to reclaim her cool. She cleared her throat and covered up her breasts. "Not that there'll _be_ a next time," she grumbled under her breath while pulling her bra and shirt collar back into place.

Before she could roll down the hem of her dress, however, Jackie gripped her shoulder and forced their eyes to connect. "Who said we were done?" she asked, keeping Riruka's gaze fixed as she took one of her hands to direct it to her crotch. Riruka shifted the direction of her eyes when her hand was forced to grip a rigid and slick cock. She swallowed hard, coping that Jackie was far from done with her. She met Jackie's grin again. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and let me sit down?"

Riruka grumbled something unintelligible, but obeyed, switching places with Jackie. Settling down, the ebony beauty gazed up at the awkwardly-standing Riruka, and then said one word: "Strip."

Riruka wasn't very much thrilled about taking commands, as she saw herself superior to all members of Xcution, but it couldn't be helped when she had loins aflame. Her clothes began to drop from her in bunches until she stepped out of her dark dressing. Defiantly, she crossed her arms underneath her bouncy breasts, announcing that she wouldn't take off her hat or her boots. Jackie allowed it with a nod, eyes hardly leaving her bosom and crotch. "Now what?" Riruka asked with annoyance in her voice. Her thighs were closed, and she felt ashamed was hers and Jackie's fluids flowed from her snatch.

"Well," Jackie mused while holding her cock straight up, "I'd like for you to straddle me." When Riruka paused, not quite sure what she was being requested to do, Jackie bluntly stated, "Ride me."

Riruka swore she wouldn't back down from a challenge of either Jackie or Yukio, so she mustered up her bravado and started to crawl on top of the older woman. It was the closest she had been to Jackie's tits thus far, and it was tempting to just cover one with her mouth and nurse on it. "Not yet," she heard Jackie say, and she dismissed the comment with a snide one, proclaiming that she was not lusting after her.

When atop of Jackie, she felt the erection nestled in the crack of her backside, which sent a shiver up her spine. When Jackie made no effort to penetrate her, she realized that it was being left up to her. She rolled her eyes and lifted her hips slightly to provide some mobility. Purple locks cascaded over Jackie's breasts as Riruka looked down between their bodies. The soft hair felt good on her nipples, Jackie decided, which caused her dick to throb even before Riruka grasped it. "It's so slimy," Riruka griped when she finally achieved her hold of it.

"Most of it is you," chuckled Jackie, sighing softly when Riruka's inexperienced hand slowly gliding up and down the shaft just to know what it felt like. Her thumb swabbed the tip to find some pre-cum. She brought it up to her face to examine it, staring at the oozing fluid with her contemptuous gaze, contemplating what to do with it. "Taste it," Jackie suggested softly. Riruka sneered and threw another one of her _I didn't ask you_ looks. But, after a moment of debate, she accepted the thumb into her slightly opened mouth, her tongue wiping away any trace of the fluid. It was obvious she didn't dislike the taste, but she pretended as though she did as she commented on the flavor being nasty. Jackie only chuckled and petted the back of Riruka's head.

Once again, the dainty hand reached between them, and this time took a sure hold of the jutting cock. She squeezed only to test Jackie's reaction, and then positioned it at her dripping hole. Taking a deep breath, she moved her hips back, slowly enveloping the rigid flesh in her tender insides. Jackie's earlier ejaculate helped the cock pass through the contracting walls. She squeaked from the tingles that ran up from her groin, but she kept going, inch by inch, until it was completely inside of her. Thank goodness it wasn't any bigger; eight inches was more than enough to have Riruka a quivering mess. Still, she felt as though the cock embedded in her was stealing her breath away. She held onto Jackie's shoulders for support, gasping and curling her back to look down at their conjoined bodies.

"Good girl," Jackie purred. Her hands reached around to grab Riruka's buttocks. "I'll help you at first," she whispered in the quivering girl's ear. Slowly, she drew Riruka up until only the head lingered. "Ready?" She was answered with a quick nod, and drove her back down. Riruka moaned at suddenly being impaled, but overcame the feeling to start bucking in time with Jackie's thrusts. It wasn't long before she was doing everything herself, rocking her body against Jackie's with untimed and unpracticed movements; her 'alone-time' obviously didn't teach her much about intercourse other than pleasure. Still, Jackie enjoyed it, seeing Riruka's face flushed and sweating with effort, watching her breasts sway with each buck of her body, hearing the wet slap of their groins coming together again and again.

Riruka whimpered, moaned, and screamed as she swayed in rhythmic motion. Her half-lidded eyes finally turned upward to lock with Jackie's. In the next instant, they were lip-locked, tongues lashing together while Riruka groaned her orgasm against Jackie's mouth. Her pussy clenched around Jackie's member, spilling her juices all over it, strengthening the Dirty Boots Fullbring. As her body lost its power, Riruka slumped against Jackie, unable to continue as her orgasm wore down. Jackie took up control then, as she was not too far behind in achieving completion again. With hands gripping Riruka's taut ass, she began to thrust into the girl all over again.

Riruka moaned the name of the woman fucking her, and craned her head just enough to capture one of Jackie's dark nipples in her mouth. She nipped at the taut bud, slathering the areola with a light coat of saliva. Her tongue moved with cute and quick licks, like a kitten. As she licked and suckled, Jackie was racing to an orgasm. Riruka's mouth was surprisingly helpful as she nursed on her ample bosom, however, her mouth could be put to better use, Jackie thought with a sly grin. Slipping her ass down a bit, she provided just enough room to withdraw her pulsating cock from Riruka's depths.

"What are you doing?" Riruka breathlessly asked after taking Jackie's tit from her mouth. "Why'd you stop?"

"On your knees," Jackie simply said with a finger pointing to the space in between her spread knees. Curiously, Riruka allowed herself to slip down, grimacing when the slippery cock moved between her breasts and bumped against her face. She wasn't naïve enough to not know what Jackie had in store, but that didn't mean she was altogether ready to do it.

"You want me to put that thing in my mouth." She said it as more of a pompous statement than a question. Jackie answered with a nod, a hand reaching down to grip the base of her dick. Riruka cringed at the idea, especially when the member was soiled so much. But when Jackie put an insistent hand that urged her near the shaft, she felt compelled. She gripped the penis, again uncomfortable with how sticky it felt, and pointed it at her face. It pulsed in her hand, producing a droplet of pre-cum. "So gross," she said, but nonetheless leaned forward and gave a tentative lick to remove the beading liquid. By tasting the head of the cock, she also lapped up a portion of her own juices; what a bitter flavor, she thought before rolling her tongue around the smooth tip. Jackie was pleased when the mouth gradually descended over her cock. She brushed a hand through Riruka's soft hair and instructed her on what to do. Riruka bobbed her head up and down slowly, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked hard to bring out Jackie's orgasm.

"That's right. Lick it all over," Jackie moaned while still stroking Riruka's head. "If you leave any of your juices, my cock won't be satisfied." That seemed to help Riruka, as she began to thrash her tongue out more and more to gather up any trace of her pussy from Jackie's cock. Her eagerness also brought increased pleasure to Jackie, and the woman gasped sharply when she felt her semen boil up at the base of her cock, ready to explode. Her ass tightened as the liquid surged forth, unable to be held back a second longer. Her hand fisted in Riruka's hair. "That's it. I'm cumming," she told Riruka, throwing her head back with a groan as she exploded.

A gush of hot cum splashed onto Riruka's came, and she immediately withdrew, cringing from the taste. "Ew!" She unwisely stuck out her tongue as the semen dripped from it. She thought the worst was over, but Jackie was still in the throes of passion. Taking her cock into her own fist, she sat up and aimed at Riruka's face while pumping vigorously. Riruka gasped as bursts of Jackie's cum decorated her face and breasts. "No! Stop it!" She tried to turn away, but Jackie reached out to hold her in place.

"No! Stay right here," Jackie ordered without breath. She moved in closer to Riruka when her ejaculation lost its momentum so that the last amounts could drip onto Riruka's breasts.

Riruka watched as the pearly liquid flowed on to join the splatters on her chest. It made her skin crawl, but in a good way; so warm and soothing in a way. She may not have been fond of the taste, or the smell, but she did like how it felt covering her. Still, perhaps it would have been more enjoyable if Jackie gave warning, or maybe avoided cumming on her face, making it difficult to see through the strands of cum dripping down the bridge of her nose.

Jackie, after catching her breath, patted the couch. "Get up here. Bend over." She was being very blunt, and it was obvious that she had just enough stamina for one more go. Guess there was still enough of Riruka's juices on the cock, but that made her suddenly wary.

"No! If you fuck me again, you'll just get more stamina!"

Jackie brushed Riruka's hair, her thumb swiping a wad of cum across her cheek. "Let's not worry about that." Again, she told Riruka to get up and bend over the couch. Begrudgingly, Riruka did, holding onto the back of it while spreading her knees over the cushion so that Jackie could easily penetrate her. She warned Jackie that this had better be the last time as she was getting pretty sore; Jackie agreed, and then chuckled. She had to bend her knees slightly to align herself. Before penetration, she caressed Riruka's plump ass, the dimples above the cheeks, and the deep curve of her arching back. Then she took her erection into her hand and pressed forward. It was then that Riruka realized just what Jackie had in mind.

"What?! Jackie, no! Don'tahhhhhh!" Her fingers tore into the couch as Jackie pushed against her anus. Due to the earlier fingering, the hole yielded easily for Jackie's cock. However, the penis's size was significantly greater than two fingers, and Riruka felt it. Her back passage spread around Jackie's invading member as it pushed deeper into her than fingers ever could. Jackie grunted, forcing herself to go in until her hips were flush with Riruka's ass. When she had fully inserted herself, she shuddered and announced just how tight her butt was. Riruka growled weakly as she buried half of her face into the cushioning. "Of course, idiot! I've never had it _there_ before!" she barked before groaning as Jackie began to pull out only to shove right back in again, this time with much more force. The pain made Riruka want to cry, but she held back her sobs and tried not to think about it, though it was hard not to. However, when her rectum adjusted to better stretch around the piston of flesh, she started to feel something akin to pleasure. Without even knowing it, she began to move into Jackie's thrusts. The hands guiding her waist were a great help, as she couldn't move that well without it.

Jackie, having had her cock mostly cleaned by Riruka's mouth during the blowjob, hadn't the stamina that came from Dirty Boots. She was reaching her peak quickly, but wouldn't be the one to lose first. In a desperate effort as she stove off her orgasm, she reached around to finger Riruka's clitoris and massage her damp labia. Riruka thrashed beneath Jackie as she came hard, biting the pleather of the couch as she rode the waves of a grand orgasm. Her tensing muscles squeezed Jackie's cock and drove her to an end. With a cry, she pushed in deep to spill her essence into Riruka's ass, flooding through the tight space.

As strength left her, so did balance. Jackie fell over Riruka, and the two tangled together over the sofa. Riruka panted while underneath the exhausted woman poured ever ounce of her seed into her butt. The dosage of cum warmed her body in a weird way, and she wasn't sure she'd be willing to try it any time soon. Still, there was something else Riruka needed to say. "Get that thing out of my butt, Jackie! It hurts!"

Jackie chuckled softly and reached down to extract herself. "There's that temper again," she pointed out, wincing as her penis was pulled out, unleashing a torrent of cum from Riruka's bowels that gushed onto her lap. "You need to watch that."

Riruka huffed and made an effort to get up; she failed. Too spent to move, she allowed herself to gather strength. "We shouldn't stay like this for long. The others could get back soon."

Chuckling, Jackie nuzzled the back of her ear. "Don't worry about it. We have some more time. If you'd like, I could get hard again with all that cum you spilled over the couch."

Riruka acted just as she expected: calling her a pervert and flailing needlessly beneath her. Jackie only laughed and stood up, letting Riruka flop over on her back to rest more comfortably. The Fullbring light appeared, and the cock detached from Jackie's crotch. In her hand, she now held an ordinary strap-on dildo. It would have to be cleaned, but that was alright. They would be needed again when things were about to get dirty.


End file.
